


Days below the Traveler

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: This is a short about how my guardian came to be.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: This is a short about how my Exo Warlock Centrix-12 became a guardian in the pov of his Cat-Shelled Ghost, Travis.





	Days below the Traveler

The first day I remember, I was flying around the traveler looking down at the Last City. It looked so happy, all the other ghosts without guardians having fun together and enjoying their time. This was before I had an identifiable shell, so I was plain when I was first meeting other ghosts. And also nameless. All the ghosts would talk about how they hoped to find their guardian soon and how important the traveler was to them. At first, I agreed with them. I still do today, but there are other pressing matters than worshiping all day and not doing anything else.

It took about three years of this until I met my guardian, a human named Kyle. Reviving him, he was very cunning and curious which at the beginning made him die a lot, but at least he was learning what and what not to do. He was also pretty nice to me, explained to me the human history as well of other races, though he didn’t know too much about the other races. At first, I thought that my guardian was a great choice. He wasn’t too strong and also wasn’t too smart. Perfectly in the middle, a good guardian. Especially for a Stormcaller Warlock.  
Everything was good until he started fighting. He saw himself dying as a way to beat his enemies, not caring about the severity of death. At first, I worried he was a Thanatnonaught, wanting to know more about the veil of life and death. Which honestly, I would’ve been okay with. But, he saw death as an advantage against the enemy, not in any way trying to avoid it. He was a loose cannon, which made no other guardians want to be in his fireteam. He didn’t care, though. He felt like as long as if he won the fight at the end of the day, death over and over was just an annoying part of it.

Bless the Traveler, but as Kyle’s ghost...I began to hate reviving. I began to loathe it, almost hoping that when he died, his light was in a spot not recoverable so I could have a new start. But, as much as I wished for that...I didn’t hate Kyle. He was nice as well generous to me, he really cared for my wellbeing, taking multiple shots that would’ve killed me, but didn’t because he was there to take care of me. Days when we weren’t outside fighting for humanity, being with Kyle made me happy. He made me feel important as if he knew that I choose him and I could’ve chosen the body next to him instead of his as if he was grateful for me to be around. Which made me often feel bad for how I felt about him internally, it made me regret those feelings.

The day came when he wanted to name me, no longer call me Ghost. I’ve heard from other Ghost that the day we are named by our guardian is the day we officially become a unit. It’s not like I didn’t want to be with Kyle forever but, I felt like we just didn’t work well together. I convinced him that before I was named, I wanted to see every planet. Our last run as myself being a nameless ghost.

When we got to Mercury, from the top of the Lighthouse we both saw Osiris use his Dawnblade on what looked to be a Vex Mind that came out of the Infinite Forest. Seeing Osiris leave, both of wanted to investigate what they had just witnessed. I could feel the insuring Vex energy from what had just been slain, and...It didn’t feel threatening, almost parental like. Getting closer to the energy, I felt like I wanted to help it. I needed to help it, what did it do that made Osiris kill it?

Being sent to investigate it more, they were right about it being a Vex Mind. What they’d found was a Vex Mind named Centrix, The Responsible Mind from the Odim Prefamiliar. He was a Protective Mind of a different timeline of Vex. The Vex were kind, and helped out other races, not wanting to force a perfect world, they wanted to work with everyone for the perfect world. Looking more into the life of this Vex, it was hard not to feel sorry for it.

Kyle was the opposite. He didn’t believe a word I said, he thought as most guardians do, that the Vex were a problem, like robotic rodents. I think at this moment was when I decided, I didn’t want to be with Kyle anymore. I lied to him that the Radiolaria surrounding was harmless, unlike the Vex here and he believed me. When in reality, it was actually stronger than the Vex here. I don’t know why even today it was stronger, but in my hypothesis, I think it was stronger because there was no fight against the Vex where Centrix was from, so his Radiolaria was able to grow and thrive without interruptions of Guardians.

When Kyle stepped foot in the Radiolaria, the speed in which it began to attack him was uncanny. Even if I wanted to save him, I couldn’t. It barely took fifteen minutes before Kyle was completely consumed by the spilled Radiolaria. I know I should’ve felt...Some sort of shame watching him being consumed, but I had no regrets. Kyle wasn’t a good guardian, he had no fireteam, tried to start fights with Zavala over not wanting to be work with people. This was for the better. He didn’t even look at me for help when he was being consumed, as if he was scared but depended on me to help him.

When Kyle was gone and I revived Centrix for the first time, I felt that we had a connection immediately. When Centrix first saw me, he grabbed me and cradled me close as if I was a child in need of protection. Centrix held me like that for a few hours walking around Mercury, only speaking in Binary code softly to me. I was a little pain, having to explain to Centrix that he was a guardian now and this was where he lived now and protected, he kept asking about his Vex-babies.

After I got him to calm down about that, I transmatted him to Kyle’s, now Centrix’s ship. He was amazed by everything, as well as very polite with questions, it was cute. On the way to The Tower, I also explained to him that he was no longer a Vex, he was considered an Exo now as he had no Radiolaria center, which did freak him out but not too much. Telling him he had to change his name, to something of not Vex was hard for him the most. It took him almost forty-five minutes just to choose C-1 as his new name.

When we arrived, C-1 did the unexpected which officially made us a unit. He held me to his close to his face and spoke the native language fluently, which started our time together.

“I’m gonna name you Travis.”


End file.
